roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK103
}} The AK103 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 103, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AK-103 is a Russian derivative of the AK-74M, being a part of the AK-100 series designed in the 1990s. It is essentially an AK-74M re-chambered to fire the older 7.62×39mm cartridge, similar to the AKM, instead of the 5.45×39mm round used by the AK-74M. The AK-100 series weapons replace the wooden parts of older AK type rifle with polymer components, as well as utilizing more updated manufacturing processes. The side rail to mount optical accessory module is also standardized. The AK-103 is also very modular, being able to equip a variety of optical sights and attachments, such as night vision sights, grenade launchers and bayonets. The rifle is used by various police, army, and special forces units, from countries such as Russia, India and Venezuela, where it is the standard-issue rifle of the Venezuelan Army. Variants of the AK-103 include the AK-103N2 & N3 with night vision optic mounts, AK-103-1 semi-automatic, AK-103-2 with safe/semi/burst/auto trigger group, AK-104 carbine, and the AK-103M modernized variant. The specific variant depicted in Phantom Forces is the AK-103-2, as the weapon in-game features a three-round burst fire mode feature which other AK-103 models lack. In-Game ''General Information The AK103 is a high-powered, slow-firing assault rifle - much like the AK47 and AKM. Damage is quite high, being a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close or a 2SK with headshots and at the end of its damage drop-off is a 4SK. Range is also quite good, with its 3SK range ending at 141 studs and its 2SK headshot range lasting until 80 studs - incredibly good for its class. Rate-of-fire (RoF) is low for its class, at 600 RPM. Although comparable to other Kalashnikov rifles, it still lags behind other members of its class such as the M16A3 or the G36. However, due to the high damage up close, its minimum time-to-kill (TTK) still remains quite good, at 0.1 seconds. Muzzle velocity is equal to the AK-47 and AKM, at 2000 studs per second. Magazine capacity is average, at 30+1 rounds. Reload times are also comparatively average, with a tactical reload taking 2.5 seconds and an empty reload taking 3.3 seconds. Usage and Tactics The AK-103 in terms of in-game performance can be treated as an AK47 and AK74 hybrid. It has the damage potential to rival the former for skilled users, whilst also remaining more controllable and practical for less skilled users like the latter. The recoil is mostly through camera recoil, making the addition of a Folding Grip quite useful. If a user struggles to deal with the high vertical pull of the weapon, a Muzzle Brake will help in this regard. Otherwise, attachments such as suppressors are quite viable given the lesser penalty to muzzle velocity, damage and range, remaining potent up close and out to longer distances. Although the user does see a reduction in the weapon's 3SK range, this is minimal compared to other weapons which suffer worse in terms of ranged performance. In terms of optics, it is subject to a user's preference, such as magnification, reticle, optic frame and so on. However, the good ranged performance of the AK103 makes medium-range optics such as the PKA-S a reasonable choice - improving target acquisition capabilities at distances outside of close quarters combat (CQC). Conclusion The AK103 is a "jack of all trades" weapon that combines many of the best characteristics of the AK family into one gun. Pros and Cons '''Pros:' * High damage. * Good range. * Burst mode can kill with one burst up to medium range. Cons: * Low RoF for its class. * Burst mode has the same fire rate as full auto and is difficult to control * Below-average muzzle velocity for its class. Trivia * The AK103 in game has a ribbed dust cover instead of a smooth top cover intended for it. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family